iMove
by hopelessromantic1313
Summary: Freddie has to move to L.A. There, he auditions for Hollywood Arts (for directing), and someone shows him around. Please read I'm not that good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is a fic challenge by somebody of the user name Challenge King. Before reading this you all must know that I do still ship seddie.**

**P.O.V.: Sam**

It's finally the last day of my junior year in this damn place! Three months of doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and doing iCarly. And of course, help Freddie take care of his mom.

A couple of months ago Ms. Benson was diagnosed with cancer. It hit Freddie really hard, and Carly, Spencer, and I all promised that we would help in any way we can.

"Hi Sam." Carly said as she walked up to me by my locker.

"Hey, Carls." I said.

"Judging from the huge smile on your face I'd say that you are really excited for summer vacation."

"Excited? Please I am ten miles past excited. Though it's stupid that we have to take finals on the last day of school."

"Yeah, but at least it means we get a half-day!" Carly said.

On the last three days of school every student has to take six finals. We all take two each day.

". Hey do you know where Freddie is?" Carly asked, looking around for him.

"Not yet, no." I replied.

"Hey, guys." Freddie said, walking up to us.

"Speak of the devil." Carly said with a laugh.

Something was wrong. Freddie looked tired and upset. I have never seen him looking like this.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" I asked.

Freddie hesitated before answering, "I'm moving in a couple of weeks."

Everything went silent. I didn't know how to react. Freddie is one of my best friends. This can't be happening, there has to be a way out.

"Why?" I asked.

"My mom got this really great job offer in L.A. and I guess it was too good of an offer to refuse." Freddie replied.

Carly said, "There has to be a way we can stop it. We could-"

"NO. I'm sorry Carly and Sam, but I want my mom to be happy, and if L.A. would make her happy, then I'm going to go with her." Freddie said.

_RING….RING….RING_

"I need to go take my math final. See you guys after the test." Freddie said, leaving.

"I can't believe this is happening." Carly said.

"I know. Freddie and just started to actually be friends, and that's when his freak of a mom takes him away." I said.

"What are we going to do about iCarly?"

"I have no idea."

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. I know that it's really short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all of the nice reviewers. Just do you guys know (because I wasn't really clear when I posted the last chapter) this is NOT a seddie fic.**

**P.O.V.: Sam**

It's been a couple of days since Freddie told us that he was moving.

In the past few days we made arrangements to visit him in L.A., got webcams so we could chat with him, and have been preparing to say goodbye.

Right now Carly and I were relaxing in the iCarly studio.

"I don't know how we are going to do iCarly without Freddie." Carly said.

"I know. We can always get someone else to help out, and take Freddie's place, but the show would never be the same without him." I said.

"I wish there was something that we could do to stop him from going to L.A."

"Maybe there is something we can do." I said, coming up with an idea.

"What?"

Admittedly, it wasn't that good of an idea, but it might work. That is, if Freddie was okay with it.

_A couple of hours later_

"You want to do what?" Freddie asked us.

"Break your leg." I said.

"I heard you the first time; I just am trying to see how you both think this is a good idea to get me to stay in Seattle."

"Freddie, we want you to stay. It's not fair of your mom to force you to go to L.A. So, maybe if we got you injured your mom will stay in Seattle longer, and in that time we can try to convince her to stay here." Carly said.

"How did Sam convince you that this was a good idea?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Okay, so it's not the greatest plan, but it might work!" Carly said.

"It's not going to work. We're not doing this." Freddie said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's not fair to my mom!" Freddie said.

"It's not fair of your mom to make you drop everything and move to L.A." Sam said.

"She's not making me drop everything and move to L.A." Freddie said.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"When she told me about the job offer, she said that it was my decision whether or not we go." Freddie said.

"Why didn't you tell her that you want to stay?" I asked.

"Because, my mom has cancer, and I need to do what makes her happy. Even if I don't like it." Freddie said.

"Freddie-" Carly started to say before Freddie said…

"NO. My mom needs a distraction right now. I'm going to get a good education there, I'm going to live in a great apartment area, and I'm going to have a great life in L.A." Freddie said.

"Freddie you don't have to move." I said.

"I do. If you guys don't understand that, then I don't want to talk or email or video chat when I move." Freddie said.

"Don't say that!" Carly said.

"I mean it Carly. I don't want to talk to either of you." Freddie said.

He immediately left after that. Carly and I just stood there for the next few minutes, not knowing how to react to one of our best friends telling us that he doesn't want to see us anymore.

**I am so so so so so so so so SORRY! I do have an explanation as to why I updated so late. I was really sick, and I've been worrying about school with some tests coming up.**

**I am really sorry. ):**

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry the chapter is short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Sorry it took a while to post this. But here it is:**

**P.O.V.: Sam**

Carly and I didn't know what to do. It had been three days since Freddie had told us he didn't want to see us anymore. Though, of course, we weren't going to let that happen.

"Carly, I have an idea."

**P.O.V.: Freddie**

I was going to L.A. tomorrow.

It was saddening to think that tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. I would be getting in a car, and going to L.A. without anyone to say goodbye to.

_BING_

I checked my phone and I realized that I got a new text from Carly.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Carly

_**Come to the iCarly studio. NOW**_

TO: Carly

FROM: Freddie

_**Why? I still don't want to see u both**_

TO: Freddie

FROM: Carly

_**JUST COME!**_

I went to the iCarly studio.

"What do you guys' waAAAHHH" I said, as I walked into the studio.

Two steps in and Carly, Sam, Spencer, and Gibby (pushing the camera into my face) yelled, "SURPRISE!"

After the overall shock, I looked around the room. There were streamers decorating every wall in the studio. There was also a banner saying, 'GOODBYE, FREDDIE! WE'LL MISS YOU!' Balloons were dangling from the ceiling, and they were also lying carelessly on the ground. In the corner of the room, there was a snack table holding chips, soda, brownies, cookies, and crackers.

They were throwing me a goodbye party. I also guessed they were posting it live on by the way Gibby was pointing the camera at my face.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this." I said.

"Yeah, we did!" Carly said, "After everything we have been through, did you really think that we'd let you leave without saying goodbye?"

After Carly said that, everyone gave me a hug.

"We also wanted to say sorry." Sam said.

"Yeah, Freddie. We shouldn't have done that to you." Carly said.

"It's okay. You guys were just trying to get me to stay here. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." I said, "But are you guys really going to film this entire party?"

"OH, no. We just wanted to tape your reaction, and post it on the site." Sam said, as Gibby turned off the camera.

For the next few hours we ate, talked, reminisced, laughed, and overall just had a good time. Then, the worst part came…..saying goodbye.

"It's midnight. I have to go. I have a long drive to L.A. in the morning." I said.

"Can't you stay for one more hour?" Carly said.

"No, I have to go and get some sleep. I'll miss you guys." I said.

"Goodbye." Carly said, giving me a hug, "We'll still video- chat, and talk every other day, right?"

"Of course." I said.

Then Sam gave me a hug, and said, "I'll miss you Freddork."

"I'll miss you to Princess Puckett." I said.

I somehow sneaked into my apartment without waking up my mom. I laid down on my bed, knowing that it would probably be a couple of hours before I could get to sleep. It was an amazing night.

Hopefully it will be just as great in L.A.

**Alright! That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry that my chapters are really short. I'll try to make them longer, but no promises.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks to all of you for reading, and reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)**

**P.O.V.: Freddie**

**Probably should have mentioned this first, but iParty With Victorious NEVER HAPPENED.**

It was around 10:00 in the morning when I woke up. Quickly I got dressed, woke up my mom, and made breakfast.

Before I knew it my mom and I were downstairs filling up the moving truck. That's when I heard a familiar voice say, "Do you both want some help?"

I turned around and saw Sam, Carly, and Gibby.

"You guys don't need to help." my mom said.

"We want to." Sam said.

"Yeah, sit in the car; you should be getting some rest anyways." Carly said.

"I have cancer, not a broken leg." my mom replied.

"Mom, just try to relax. We got this." I said.

At that, my mom sat down as my friends and I loaded our belongings into the truck. Before I knew it I realized that we were done.

"I guess that's it." I said.

"We'll miss you." Carly said.

"I'll miss you guys, too." I said.

Everyone took a turn saying goodbye, and giving me a hug.

_**2 weeks later:**_

"Do I have to do this today?" I asked my mom.

It was Monday, and I was supposed to go to this school 'Hollywood Arts' and audition. I had everything prepared but nerves were quietly eating away my confidence.

"Yes, Freddie. You have to do this TODAY." My mom said.

"I don't even know if I want to go to this school. Why do I have to-"

"Look, Freddie. You want to write, make movies, direct, and all that stuff, right?" My mom interrupted.

"Yes, but-"

"Well, this school will help you get there. Now stop complaining and let me take you to your audition." My mom said.

I did let her take me to the audition.

When I got there, there were at least fifty other people there. Some were stretching, dancing, singing, or messing with a camera. I was just sitting there, in a corner….reading.

That's when I heard….

"Freddie Benson?" Who seemed to be a homeless person called out.

"Right here!" I said.

"You're up." He said as he went through the door, probably expecting me to follow him.

I stood in front of two people (one being the hobo) as they read my application.

"Hi, Freddie, my name is Lane. I see that you have worked on iCarly for a couple of years." Lane said.

(He was not the hobo.)

"Yes, I have." I replied.

"Really? What did you do?" The hobo said, "Oh, sorry, you can call me Mr. Sikowitz"

"Well, I directed, edited, pretty much did anything that needed to be done off-camera."

"Great! Now, what do you plan to do for your audition?" Lane asked.

"Well, here's the thing. I-"

"Let me guess," Mr. Sikowitz interrupted, "You came here thinking that you wouldn't need to have anything prepared because you aren't coming to this school to dance or sing."

"Well, yes and no. I didn't come here thinking I'd need to have anything prepared for that reason, but also because I figured that if you wanted to see any of my work, that I could just show you the iCarly website." I replied.

It was about fifteen minutes later, and we were all still watching videos on the site, apparently, neither of them ever heard of the site, and found it very hilarious. After every video, they kept on saying "One more. Just one more." Right now, they both crowded around the laptop, while I sat in the corner of the room reading my book. I bet I could have left the room, came back in about twenty minutes, came back, and they still would be sitting there, laughing at the videos, not even noticing that I left.

I didn't do that.

Though, I really had to go to the bathroom, so I quietly left, and went to the rest room. One problem with this plan, though…..

I didn't know where the bathroom was.

I saw this one girl with brown hair and fantastic cheekbones, standing in the corner doing vocal warm-ups. So I asked her.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but I am new and I don't know where the bathroom is, do you know where it could be?"

"Hi, my name is Tori. It's over there." She said, as she pointed to a big sign over a door that said 'RESTROOMS'.

"Ah, I see. It's kind of hard to miss." I said.

"The big, bright, orange sign that says 'restrooms' in all capital letters. Yeah, I'd say it's hard to miss." Tori said with a laugh.

I smiled, and then left to go to, obviously, the restroom.

When I got back, sure enough, they were still laughing at videos.

A week later my mom got a phone call saying that I made it into the school. I have feeling that this is going to be a great year.

**Alright! That's it for this chapter!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for all of you who reviewed.**

**P.O.V.: Freddie**

"Anyway, so I got in!" I said to Carly and Sam through the webcam.

"Freddie, that's great!" Carly and Sam said together.

"Thanks, you guys. I'm looking forward to it."

"You're not nervous or anything?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's the good kind of nervous. I'm excited to go to a school where I'm going to learn more about the things that I love to do."

"Aw, Freddie. That's really dorky." Carly said with a laugh.

"I know. I know. It's true, though."

"Well, we're still going to miss you over here in Seattle." Sam said.

"I miss you, too. I'm really sorry you guys, but I have to go."

"Alright, talk to you soon!" Carly said.

"Alright, bye, miss you both."

"BYE!" They both said.

_**Monday…**_

It was weird on my first day of school. First of all, I couldn't find the damn school on my drive over. I was driving around in a weird neighborhood for about fifteen minutes until I found the place. Then, I walked into the building and there were people randomly dancing out of nowhere (made me miss the show). Then I went to the front office to get my schedule and my locker number and combination.

My locker number was 451 and my combination was 4-12-24.

It took a while to find it, but after a while of searching I finally found it. It wasn't that hard to spot. It was the only one that looked like a normal locker. Everyone else's was decorated in a variety of things. Like one locker had nothing but scissors glued to it. There were others that has cool, painted, designs on it.

But not mine. Mine was a normal, old, ratty, locker. I wondered if mine was the only one with absolutely nothing on it.

That's when (what I assumed) the first bell for first period rang. I quickly went to my first period which was taught by a teacher named Mr. Sikowitz. I walked in and everyone was sitting and standing, waiting for their teacher to come. I looked around and I saw a familiar face…

"Hey, it's you! Tori, right?" I asked.

"Oh, hey! It's the boy who couldn't find the restrooms." Tori said.

"Well, that's now fair; I was in a new environment. I didn't know where anything was."

"Whatever. What's your name again?"

"I memorized your name, and you can't go through the trouble of memorizing mine?" I asked Tori jokingly.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to memorize my name. Besides Tori is easier to memorize thaaaannnnn….." Tori said, trying to make me finish her sentence.

"Nope. It's not going to be that easy. You have to guess."

"What? That is totally unfair." Tori said laughing, "Fine, don't tell me. I have absolutely no problem with calling you 'the boy who couldn't find the restrooms'."

"That is a horrible, uncreative, and long nickname."

"That it may be, but I have no problem with calling you that."

"Fine, fine. My name is Freddie."

"FREDDIE! GOD, how could've I forgotten Freddie?"

"I have no idea." I laughed.

"So, are you new this year to Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually new to this city. I moved here a week ago."

"You've never been to L.A. before?"

"Nope, never."

"You've never visited or anything?"

"Nope."

"That's crazy. You haven't seen the Hollywood sign or the walk of fame?"

"No."

"Well that settles it." Tori said.

"Settles what?" I asked.

"I'm giving you tour of the city. Anytime most convenient to you, but it would need to be soon."

"I might just have to take you up on that offer."

Then the teacher came in and began the class.

**Alright, that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long to put this up.**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews!**

**Sorry for taking so long to write and upload this chapter.**

**P.O.V.: Freddie**

It's the first Friday of my new school. I've been looking forward to this day for a while. It's been like four days. Anyways, I walk into school thinking that all I want to do is go back home, slip under my covers, and sleep for like a day or two, when I spot Tori by her locker.

Suddenly going back under my covers and sleeping seems less appealing.

"Hey, Tori!" I said, walking up to her.

"Hey, Freddie!" she says, "Where have you been hiding out for the past few days?"

"Here and there."

"Interesting," Tori said sarcastically, "How do you like your cases so far?"

"They're great! My favorite class so far is lunch."

Tori laughed and then said, "Speaking of lunch, who do you eat with?"

"Nobody, yet. Why?"

"Because I was hoping that you could eat lunch with my friends today."

"Sure, that would be great." I said.

I went through all of my four classes, not thinking about anything else but lunch. I would never admit this, but I have a hard time making new friends. It always seemed like a foreign concept to just go up to someone and, you know, TALK. But now (thanks to Tori) it won't be so hard to make some new friends here.

_**Lunch…**_

I met Tori by the stairs to go to lunch together. We were now waiting in line to buy it.

"So what are your friends like?" I asked.

"They're...well they're…..different." Tori responded.

"Good or bad different?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Well, yeah."

"How so?" Tori asked.

"Well good different is tolerable, cool, and a great thing to be. Though, bad different is like…"

Just then a light brown-haired guy with a fro and glasses came up to us and said, "Hey, there."

"Hey Sinjin." Tori said.

"Do you want some cheese?" Sinjin said while showing us cheese that was in his jacket.

"NO, Sinjin." Tori said.

"Your loss." He said, walking away.

"Like that." I said.

She laughed and then said, "Sinjin's actually not that bad. You just have to get to know him."

We both got our lunches and then she led me to the table where she and her friends ate.

"Hi Tori!" A guy with glasses and a dark brown-haired fro said.

"Who's your nerdy friend?" A girl with black hair and purple highlights said.

"This is Freddie. Freddie this is Cat, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Beck." Tori said pointing to each person individually.

"Hi." They all said in unison.

I took a second to look around at each of them. I looked at the girl with purple highlights, Jade, and Beck. Judging from the way they looked at each other and his arm around Jade I assumed that they were dating. Then I saw the dude with glasses, Robbie, who kept on looking at the girl with red hair, Cat, and guessed that they weren't dating…..but he wanted to date her.

Lunch was great. We laughed at the stories they told me about the couple of years they had here at Hollywood Arts. It seemed like probably the most fun…and weirdest school that I'm ever going to have the pleasure of going to.

After lunch Tori came up to me and asked, "So, good or bad different?"

"Good different." I said, "Definitely."

_**A couple of hours later…**_

"But enough about my week. How was your guys'" I asked Carly and Sam on Video-chat.

"Okay." Carly said.

"Really? How's Gibby been with iCarly?" I asked.

"He's been great." Carly replied.

"She's just saying that to make you feel better." Sam interjected, "During rehearsal last week he knocked over three glasses of red punch….AND THEN LEFT TO MAKE US CLEAN IT UP."

"WOW. I'm sorry guys, I wish I was there." I said.

"It's okay." Carly said.

"Again with the trying to make you feel better. FREDDIE COME BACK! We miss you and Gibby irritates me ten times more than you do." Sam said hysterically.

"Sorry, Sam." I said, "I know you don't like change, but this is just something that you are going to have to get used to."

"It's not just her. IT'S TRUE! GIBBY IS DRIVING ME INSANE!" Carly said.

"Guys…."

"He's late, sloppy, and clumsy." Carly interrupted.

"Guys, you just need to be patient with him." I said.

They both gave me an untrusting look.

"Trust me! I've known him longer than I've known you both. You just need to be patient and use positive reinforcement."

"You better be right, Benson." Sam said.

"I will be." I said.

"Well, it's getting late. We better go." Carly said.

"Yeah, see you guys soon." I said.

"BYE!" Sam and Carly said.

"Bye, you two."

**That's it for this chapter!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**


	7. HELP

**HEY! What's up? I wanted some advice. I have only been to L.A. a couple of times and I don't really know anything about tourist sites or where you should go to when you visit.**

**That's why I need YOUR help.**

**Please review this chapter saying what kind of tourist spots I should have Freddie and Tori visit in the next chapter. I promise I will update as soon as possible, and the chapter will be longer than my last ones.**

**And please if you do review don't say Disneyland, the Hollywood sign, or the Hollywood walk of fame.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Just so you guys know it's going to be Freddie's P.O.V. in every chapter. I don't know why I kept on putting that it's Freddie's P.O.V. at the top of every chapter.**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**

It's Saturday and I have absolutely NOTHING to do. I tried to video chat with Carly and Sam but they are too busy. Right now all I am doing is lying on my bed playing with my solitaire app. That's when I got a text from Tori.

TO: Freddie

FROM: Tori

_**HI! What are you doing?**_

TO: Tori

FROM: Freddie

_**Absolutely nothing. Why?**_

TO: Freddie

FROM: Tori

_**Because I'm absolutely bored too and I was hoping that we could do that L.A. tour today.**_

I completely forgot about it. Tori offered to show me around L.A. like a week ago and I told that we can when I 'm free, and I forgot about it. I can't believe I have been sitting around here doing absolutely nothing with my time and I could have been preoccupied getting shown L.A. by a pretty girl.

TO: Tori

FROM: Freddie

_**YES! Let's do that before I die of boredom. Where should we meet?**_

TO: Freddie

FROM: Tori

_**I guess you can pick me up at my house. Get ready and I'll text you the address later.**_

I immediately jump of my bed and run to my closet. I picked out some casual clothes and change then went to my bathroom to fix my hair. I have SERIOUS bed-head. I look like a crazy homeless guy. Then, I realize there a horrible smell in the bathroom. I sniff around and soon come to the conclusion that the smell is me. So now not only do I look like a homeless guy I smell like one too.

I curse and then get ready to get in the shower.

…

Afterwards I check my phone and realize that Tori texted me the address while I was in the shower. I hurry to get dressed again and run out the door when my mom stops me.

"HEY, HEY, hey. Where are you going in such a rush?" My mom asks.

"Sorry, mom, I forgot to tell you. This girl named Tori offered to show me around L.A. and we are going to do that today." I say.

"Oh, well I'm glad you are making new friends at this school, Freddie."

"Yeah, I am. But I 'm already late for it and I don't want to make her wait for much longer, so can I go?"

"Yeah, go ahead sorry for keeping you."

"It's okay, bye!" I say rushingly.

I run out the door and out towards my car.

…

It took a while to find Tori's place but I eventually found it.

I quickly check my hair in the rearview mirror then walk up to her front door.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

After a couple of seconds someone opened the door who looked a little like Tori but with a rounder face and shorter hair.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I'm looking for Tori." I say.

"TORI! SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU!" she yells.

"TELL HIM TO WAIT IN THE FRONT ROOM!" I hear Tori yell back.

"Come in." she says.

I awkwardly walk in and stand there looking around the room.

"I'm Freddie." I say awkwardly.

"Trina." she says.

I stand there for about half a minute in uncomfortable silence.

"So, how do you know Tori?" I ask the girl who opened the door.

"I'm her sister stupid." she says.

"Oh, sorry. Tori didn't mention that she had a sister."

"Well who else would I be?"

"I don't know a friend hanging out at her house, her mom-"

"Do I really look like her mom?" Trina exclaimed.

"NO! No, you don't." I say immediately.

"Then why did you say that?"

"I…I don't…" I say when Tori suddenly shows up.

"Hey, sorry I took so long I was putting on make-up. Are you ready to go?" Tori asked.

"Yes please." I say walking out the door.

I grab her hand and make her run with me to my car.

"What was that about?" she asks.

"Your sister is crazy." I say.

"Yeah, I know. She gets easily offended sometimes."

"That explains a lot."

"Yeah." she laughs, "Hey it's okay that I drive your car, right?"

"So, where's our first stop?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking of taking you to Disneyland but I thought that you might want to go there with your family or something. Then, I thought that we could go to the second most must see place in L.A."

"Where?"

"The Hollywood sign!"

"Let's go!"

…

On the way over I learned a few things about Tori. Like how we have the same interest in music, books, and T.V. shows. She also told me how she got into Hollywood Arts, and about her re-audition. She told me about her family and her hobbies.

I told her about my family and friends back at Seattle, and about iCarly.

Before we knew it we were there.

It was amazing. Everyone's seen pictures, but it's better in real life. I'll admit that by seeing pictures it made the experience less exciting but it was defiantly worth the trip.

"Where to now?" I ask Tori after a while.

"Grauman's Chinese Theater." Tori says.

"Isn't that the place with all the famous peoples' names with their footprints and handprints?"

"Yup."

It was kind of irritating when we got there. It was filled with tourists and cars. We drove by all of the names which seemed to go on and on for miles.

"I HATE TRAFFIC!" Tori screams.

"Can we both agree to just stop now and go to the beach or something?" I said.

Tori took a moment to think about that and then says, "Yeah. Yeah, I would like that."

We smiled at each other and then went to Santa Monica beach. Luckily there weren't many people there because it was kind of cold out.

Tori and I decided to put our shoes and socks in the car and walk on the beach together. We walked around for about thirty minutes then went back to the car, and Tori says, "One more stop."

"What?" I ask.

"I want to take you to one more place, not too far from here, and then you can go home. Well, after dropping me off at my home first." she says.

"Alright. Let's do it."

"YES!"

She drives for about ten minutes and then parks.

"Are we at-?" I say before Tori interrupts me.

"The Santa Monica Pier? Yes, Freddie, yes we are."

We immediately paid for our wristbands and then went on all the rides. It was so much fun.

After wards we noticed that the sun was setting and decided to drive out onto the sand and watch it from the hood of my car.

"It's so cool out here." I say to Tori.

"Yeah, I love it here." she responds, "Sorry for this failed tour of the city."

"Are you kidding? This was an AMAZING day. I loved every second of it." I laugh.

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence and then I ask Tori something that I had been wondering ever since I met her, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She looks over at me, smiles, and says, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

We smile at each other and I felt something. I don't know if it was the sunset, this great day with her, or what; but I had the feeling that if there ever was a perfect time to kiss someone…..it would be now.

I lean over and I kiss her. It was surprising. I hate to sound corny but sparks flew. Eventually we both separate.

"Wow." Tori and I say at the same time.

**THAT'S IT! I hope this chapter was a lot longer than all of my previous ones. I don't know whether or not I should make another chapter, so please review telling me what to do.**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**


End file.
